Song like thingys doh i cant think of a name!
by Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler
Summary: i did this a while ago and i thought hey I'll put it on fanfic! ^.^ Well please reveiw It's basically just songs w/ the YGO cast in um. I am changing my fanfic name from Lynn-Wheeler to Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler cuz I'm Seto's little sis! ^.^ R


Lynn- HI! It's LyNn back with another excitinggg story  
  
Y.B.- actually it's a song fic so it's not tecnically a fanfic  
  
Lynn- ~.~ well aren't you mister genus I thought that was Seto's job  
  
Joey- .: comes up behind Lynn and hugs her from behind:. hey  
  
Lynn- ^.^ .: kisses Joey :. ^.^  
  
Y.B.- get a room .: leaves room:.  
  
Yugi & Jessie- .: come in holding hands :.  
  
Yugi- ON WITH THE UHH.. FANFIC SONG THINGY! ^.^  
  
Jessie- awwww  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Pink's song or Yu-Gi-Oh T.T I wanna have yugioh!  
  
  
  
RESPECT by pink  
  
Performed by (girls) Lynn, Jessie, Sarah, Farren, May, Mai, Tea, and Serenity.  
  
Performed by (males) Joey, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Ryou, Frank, Bakura, and Honda.  
  
(( a/n me an da girls playin hard ta get ^______________^)) ( R&R if ya think its good if ya don like don review ^________^)  
  
Yami (destorted voice)- 1icka 2icka 3icka 4 blurgh bleh blugh bleh  
  
*music starts*  
  
girls- this is our rap song  
  
Serenity- 1234 I get really sick n tired of boys up in my face  
  
Honda- *moulths what your sign while goin up ta her face*  
  
Serenity- pick up lines like whats your sign won't get you any place *puts hand in Honda's face*  
  
Farren- when me an all my girls go walkin down the street  
  
Guys- *are all in setos car hanging out of widows, and sun roofs while seto is honking like crazy*  
  
Farren- it seems we cant go any where without a car that goes beep beep  
  
Seto- *whistles*  
  
girls- *starts to walk away from guys *jessie in front** wahooo  
  
Jessie- well this body is a price less piece  
  
Yugi- hey come on *guy try to chase girls*  
  
Jessie- of lovin unconditionally  
  
Girls- yes sir  
  
Sarah- *turns around to be right in yami's face* so mr. big stuff who you think you are  
  
Yami- *slaps sarah's butt*  
  
Sarah- *looks at yami and slaps him* you was thinkin yous gon get it for free nonono  
  
May-hey ladies  
  
Girls- yea  
  
May- let um no it ain't easy r-e-s-p-e-c-t lets go together-sisters  
  
Girls- yea  
  
T`ea- its time to be greedy nothin good comes for free nothin good comes for free  
  
Lynn- mirror mirror on the wall damn I sure look fine I cant blame those horny boys I would make me mine when I pass you in a club ohlala you gasp  
  
Joey- *goes up to Lynn (club background) but Lynn pushes him away*  
  
Lynn- back off boy I aint your toy or your piece of @$$.  
  
Mai- cuz this body is a priceless piece, of lovin unconditionaly  
  
Girls- yes sir  
  
Mai- so Mr. big stuff who you think you are, you was thinkin yous gon get it for free nonono  
  
T`ea- hey ladies  
  
Girls- yea  
  
T`ea- let um no it aint easy r-e-s-p-e-c-t, let go together, sisters  
  
Girls- yea  
  
Serenity- its time to be greedy nothin good comes for free, hey ladies yea let um no it aint easy r-e-s-p-e-c-t lets go together sisters  
  
Girls- yea  
  
May- its time to be greedy nothin good comes for free nothin good comes for free  
  
Lynn- no jealousy no envy girls come on lets work it out, no freebes in the limosine that's not what its about let um no that's what you do give it up he wont call you respect is just a medamall come girl and get you some  
  
Jessie- 1234 ladies yea let um no it aint easy r-e-s-p-e-c-t let go together sisters  
  
Girls- yea  
  
Jessie- its time to be greedy nothin good comes for free  
  
Sarah- hey ladies  
  
Girls- yea  
  
Sarah- let um no it aint easy r-e-s-p-e-c-t lets go together  
  
T`ea- sisters  
  
Girls- yea  
  
Farren- its time to be greedy nothin good comes for free  
  
All Girls- let go together (come on girls lets work it out) lets go together (lets show them what its all about) lets go together *Fades to end*  
  
  
  
End story like song thingy!  
  
Lynn- wow that was weird if you don like it review anyway flames are welcome cuz I can't fix it if I don no what I'm doin wrong ^_^ bye  
  
PS If you have any ideas of songs I can do please tell me thanxz much! ^.^ 


End file.
